


Maisie: Epilogue

by orphan_account



Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fuzzy epilogue to my Maisie story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maisie: Epilogue

Title: Maisie: Epilogue or Maisie II: Prologue (or both. We shall see).

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Maisie being her usual self. A little epilogue, I suppose.

~

 

At six o'clock in the morning a little four year old girl pulled the covers back and thumped sleepily onto the floor. Softly she padded across her room and jumped up to reach the door handle, springing it open to let her reach the rest of the house. She headed along the wall, one hand trailing smooth plaster finish and other clutching her favourite soft toy, a small stuffed pony that was fairly new. At the end of the hall she reached another door. She pushed it open and stuck her thumb in her mouth as she spied the bed, two lumps lying side by side in the wide bed and just enough space left between them for her.

Careful so as not to wake them, Maisie tiptoed to the end of the bed, pulled the bottom of the duvet over her head and pulled herself up onto the bed whereupon she tunnelled her way up between the two bodies until she popped out the other end, perfectly positioned between her two fathers for maximum warmth and snuggling but it was her Daddy that she wanted to cuddle against and she wriggled into position until she was close against him.

In his sleep Christian moaned and half woke to find his daughter settling herself against him. Too tired to bother chastising her, he simply rolled over and wrapped his arm around her. He kissed the top of her head and then cuddled her close, arm tight around her disappearing baby belly and tucked her head under his chin. They snuggled together, contentedly laying facing inwards on the bed towards the lump at the other side.

"So, what do you think of him, then?" Christian asked finally when neither of them had managed to get fully back off to sleep.

"He's okay," Maisie replied around her thumb.

"Just okay?"

Maisie looked at her new Dad and considered this for a few moments. He'd been around for a few weeks now, all through Christmas and New Year and it was starting to sink in that this is how her Daddy wanted things to be from now on. She looked at him, Syed, lying asleep just a few feet away. It was easier looking at him like this when he was asleep, when he wasn't making google eyes at Daddy or worse, her.

 

Maisie considered for a moment. Did she like Syed being around? Well he made Daddy happy; and Daddy was still Daddy and still paid her lots of attention. Snuggle time on the sofa was different. It was no longer just the two of them, now it was three and that was different and sometimes she wished it was just her and Daddy and Syed wasn't very good at lots of things. He didn't know how her toys were supposed to be arranged or which drawer her t-shirts went in or how to dress her properly in the mornings and there were times when it felt like a stranger had suddenly invaded her home.

 

But he was getting better at remembering that Nala sat higher up the bed than Simba and important things like that; and there were other times too, times when he smiled at her and when he talked in a way she understood and when he listened and dried her tears and made her favourite food if she was feeling sad; and then there were times like this when she looked at him and felt a bit fuzzy.

 

“I like different things with Syed than I do with you,” She said after a while, very quietly.

 

“Well that's okay. That's normal.”

 

“I do like him,” She conceded.

 

“Do you think you love him?” He asked gently.

 

Maisie looked down at her father's hands wrapped around her and her little fingers began to play with his, taking nearly her whole hand to lift just one of his thumbs.“I don't know.”

 

“That's okay, there's no pressure,” Christian looked down at his daughter. He stroked her palm in reassurance.

 

Maisie nodded around her thumb. He tried to prise it away but to no avail, Maisie just stuck it back in her mouth again.

 

Christian sighed. They really would have to try and find a way to wean her off that habit.

 

Meanwhile, across the bed, an amber eye opened across the bed viewed them both. A second time Christian tried to pull Maisie's thumb out of her mouth. A second time she stuck it back in again, and then Christian was distracted by Syed shifting and forgot all about Maisie's thumb sucking, his features falling into a blissful smile as he saw Syed wake and both their eyes settled on the little girl who had once more sneaked into their bed.

 

Maisie meanwhile looked up and when Syed's eyes shifted from Christian to her she fell into a fit of giggles at the look Syed gave her, making Christian wonder what secret the other two had that he wasn't in on.

 

He soon discovered. When Maisie schooled her features and once more stuck her thumb firmly into her mouth, Syed launched himself across the bed and grabbed Maisie in an unrelenting tickling attack.

 

Maisie's thumb fell out of her mouth, the little girl's laughter filling the room. At first Syed had the upper hand, but then Maisie began to tickle back and then Syed was on the back foot. It was a full five minutes before Maisie begged that they stop and at once, curled up into Syed's chest and pulled his arm around her, hands happily settled on his arm and astonishingly, without a thumb or dummy anywhere near her mouth.

 

Christian looked at Syed in astonishment and found Syed's bright hazel-brown eyes twinkling back at him.

 

“You know Maisie,” Christian sidled closer, deciding to test her. “Maybe if you're not sure I should send Syed back. Get you a different Dad.”

 

“Nah-uh, He'll do,” Maisie mumbled, then curled her head into Syed's chest and fell back to sleep as her fathers' eyes met over her prone body.

~


End file.
